Dennis Montgomery
Working out of a Reno, Nevada, software firm called eTreppid Technologies, Montgomery took in officials in the CIA's Directorate of Science and Technology and convinced them that technology he invented -- but could not explain -- was pulling terrorist-produced "bar codes" from Al Jazeera television broadcasts. Using his proprietary technology, those bar codes could be translated into longitudes and latitudes and flight numbers. Terrorist leaders were using that data to direct their compatriots about the next target. The federal government was acting on the Al Jazeera claims without even understanding how Montgomery found his coordinates. "I said, 'Give us the algorithms that allowed you to come up with this stuff.' They wouldn't even do that," says the first officer. "And I was screaming, 'You gave these people fucking money?'" Dennis Montgomery, has since been embroiled in various lawsuits, including one for allegedly bouncing $1 million in checks during a Caesars Palace spree. His former lawyer calls him a "habitual liar engaged in fraud." Warren G Trepp was also associated with Kenny G & Company Fine Jewelers, LLC filed as a corporation on Thursday, September 11, 1997 in the state of Nevada. Douglas J. Frye serves as the registered agent for this company. Frye is a Malibu, CA lawyer at Frye & Hsieh LLP which is located opposite the Consulate General of Lebanon in Los Angeles and a company called K & T 660 Figueroa Partners. Kenny G & Company is run by Kenny & JoAnne Gordon. ----- John Eric Ensign (born March 25, 1958) is an American veterinary physician and former politician. He was a United States Senator from Nevada, serving from January 2001 until he resigned amid an investigation of an ethics violation in May 2011. Ensign on May 7 2007 hosted a fundraiser for the National Republican Senatorial Committee in the Miami-area home of a woman who faces deportation proceedings for entering the United States on a fraudulent passport more than 10 years ago. A spokeswoman for the committee to re-elect Republican senators, which Ensign chairs, confirmed Friday that Ensign attended the fundraiser at the home of developer Wayne Rosen and his wife, Eve Rosen. The Miami Herald reported last week that the former Evelyn Runciman is facing deportation proceedings based on having pleaded guilty in 1997 to passport fraud. Runciman is the ex-wife of an accused Cuban crime boss, Jose M. Battle Sr. She was charged as a member of the "Cuban Mafia" in 2004, but the charges were dropped. Asked whether there was a conflict between Ensign's stance against illegal immigration and his association with an admitted immigration cheat, NRSC spokeswoman Rebecca Fisher said the committee was "looking into the situation" to verify the facts reported by the Herald. Fisher noted that Eve Rosen was not a contributor to the committee. Wayne Rosen has contributed hundreds of thousands to mostly Republican candidates, including Porter. Leffingwell said Porter would keep Wayne Rosen's $1,148. "He is a legal, law-abiding citizen who has not been accused of any wrongdoing," he said. Category:Characters Category:All